


Violets in Winter

by lafillechanceuse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Books, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets depicting the relationship between Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and Enchanter Vivienne de Fer. Individual summaries given in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Vivienne introduces Cassandra to her private collection and is rewarded in return.

"Maker," Cassandra breathed reverently, hand rising to stroke the spine of the book in front of her. "I had no idea there were still copies of this."  
  
"Beautifully bound, isn't it? One of the last few that were smuggled out of the Circle libraries before the Chantry threw a fit." Vivienne beamed as she took it down from the shelf and offered it to her. "Of course the librarians become incredibly attached to their charges and ensure their safety even if it goes against protocol, so most books do survive if you know where to look."  
  
"Do they...does this put you in danger?"  
  
"Not at all, my dear. I am the perfect model of the ideal Circle mage. No one would suspect it and my connections at court would gladly take care of the rest. It gladdens me to be able to share it with someone who would properly appreciate its significance." Her gaze softened and Cassandra was suddenly very grateful to be sitting down. "Please browse the stacks at your leisure. I haven't been able to discuss these books in a very long time."  
  
"I... _Thank you_."  
  
It seemed impossible to put every fiber of her being into those two words, but Cassandra managed. The smile she received in return nearly reduced her to a puddle on the chair.  
  
"You are most welcome."  
  
They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence until Cassandra looked up from the book in her lap. "Vivienne?"  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
"May I read to you? I have found a particularly illuminating passage and it is my opinion the author intended for its message to be shared."  
  
"Is it---" Vivienne leaned over her shoulder to see and then let out an involuntary gasp. " _Oh. Oh, yes._ That is indeed meant to be shared."  
  
"Then we are in agreement," Cassandra stated with a grin far too smug for Vivienne's liking and stole a quick kiss before she began to read in earnest.


	2. Extra Savoir Faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was poise.

She used to read about knights in shining armor and noblewomen in towers who would hand down handkerchiefs and sigh as their knights rescued them from dragons or marriage or whatever misfortune had been meant to befall them. Despite later acquiring the bearing and habits more suited to a noblewoman, a young Vivienne had found herself wishing more often than not for a dashing knight to sweep her off her feet and kiss away every inconvenience that befell her. Bastien teased her about it on occasion, but left it be.   
  
As she and her power grew in turn, Vivienne sought to eradicate that desire that was surely unsuited to her station. No one's reach could encompass her so thoroughly. No one would offer her that strength and safety, secure in their purpose to guard her. As always, she would continue to save herself. There were no knights for her.   
  
As it turned out, a young noble imprisoned in a tower read the same stories. However, it was not the knights Cassandra envied. Oh, that would have been too easy. Knights could easily go out and fight and never ever go home again if they wished. Knights never had to contend with a paranoid uncle all too eager to see signs of his power slipping. If only a lady could be there to intercede, to reason with, to soothe the savagery of court and comfort her, guiding her stumbling steps. She could never be the noblewoman with honorable bearing able to stand against her uncle with soft words edged with steel.   
  
When the Seekers came knocking, she practically jumped at the chance. Leave the politicking to someone who could work a room and hadn't spent the majority of their childhood listening to corpses groan and shuffle about. She would help honest, hard working people and never pass judgement at a moment's notice. As Andraste had been her people's champion, she would serve Thedas and walk her own path in the Maker's grace. The transparency of her good intentions would render words useless.   
  
Much as they hated to admit it, the Inquisition left them both out of their depth. Cassandra found herself playing politics for the first time in years while Vivienne did what she could at her writing desk far away from Val Royeaux's center of power. Circumstances forced them to lean on each other. In no time at all, they lived in each other's pockets, easily falling into the habit of anticipating the other's needs while having theirs truly met.   
  
Natural, as natural as breathing, the way Cassandra hopped lightly out of the sparring ring to kneel at her feet and kiss her hand, Vivienne's cool fingers smoothing over her rumpled bangs as her hand cupped Cassandra's chin and pulled her up for a kiss. Natural, how Vivienne laughed and deftly skewered an over-inquisitive would-be suitor with a joke and a poem at a private salon while discreetly squeezing Cassandra's hand and being rewarded with the Seeker savaging her neck behind a bush in the garden. Natural, the way they fell into bed and slept curled close to each other after every adventure, fingers entwined and breaths matched.   
  
Why shouldn't a force to be reckoned with write their own stories? No one else's could ever match up to theirs.


	3. In Our Bedroom After The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was Divine Vivienne asking Cassandra to serve as her Right Hand. 
> 
> In case you're wondering, the French translates to "I love you, my darling (lit. heart)" and "And I love you, too". Going to make up for not updating for a while by adding the next chapter sometime this week, but one of the future chapters I plan to post does contain smut, so if a warning goes up on this collection, you'll know why.

"Darling."  
  
Vivienne coos lazily at her in bed, which is often how these things begin. However, this morning is different from all other mornings...if it _is_ still actually morning. The celebration after they defeated Corypheus had lasted long into the night and continued after the Inquisitor addressed everyone at dawn. They had stumbled to bed somewhere between that and the speech, both drifting through the post-victory haze. It was scarcely believable, how easily Thedas had reverted to its quiet, steady constant of existence and the sky had closed with barely a scar to note the strenuous endeavor they had taken upon themselves to endure.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Reluctantly, Cassandra stirs on her breast, lifting her head to look at her. Her short black hair stands on end, her rat tail braid just as pleasantly rumpled. Propping herself on an elbow, she gazes upon Vivienne in earnest, the corners of her lips slowly stretching to form a smile.  
  
"The sight of you this morning warms the heart."  
  
Vivienne let out a rather unladylike snort in return. "Flatterer."  
  
"Don't you believe me?" The smile turns smirking, calloused fingertips delicately tracing a pattern along the outside of her thigh. "I am a Seeker of Truth; I would not lie about a matter as important as this."  
  
"You are a delight as always, my dear." Vivienne's eyes sparkle mischievously. "But would you go so far as to say I am...divine?"  
  
The peal of delighted laughter she let out at Cassandra's expression almost stalls the disgusted noise that passes her lips. Almost. "Maker help me, but yes, in both senses."  
  
With a soft pleased noise, Vivienne kisses away her lover's sullen expression."Good. I would not have it any other way. Speaking of divine, however, there is a matter at hand we must discuss."  
  
Cassandra stiffens in her grasp. "If we are to part, I would rather it not be today."  
  
"Part?" Vivienne echos, aghast. "No, no, you misunderstand me. I know you fully intend to rebuild the Seekers as I intend to ascend to the Sunburst throne, but I have no intention of leaving you at all. There is nothing barring the Divine from a romantic relationship, darling."  
  
Her hand gently strokes Cassandra's cheek, cupping her face. "I want you by my side. My judgment is not infallible. I realize this asks much of you and that rebuilding the Seekers will not be easy, but I could not imagine a better Right Hand who will keep me from making old mistakes."  
  
With a sigh, tension draining out of the atmosphere of the room, Cassandra reaches up to cover her hand. "As if I could deny you. It is a burden, but one I would gladly bear to set Thedas on the proper path. I will be at your back as long as you will have me."  
  
The corners of Vivienne's mouth quirk into a smile. "I intend to have you as long as I am able, Lady Seeker Pentaghast."  
  
She could not help but return it. "Good."  
  
"Besides, my dear, I will never have to wonder about the Left Hand if I know what the Right Hand is doing."  
  
"Maker's breath," Cassandra mutters, pushing a giggling Vivienne back down onto the bed. "I will take you in hand if nothing else for that terrible sense of humor."  
  
"Je t'aime, mon coeur," Vivienne purred, relenting.  
  
Cassandra shook her head, then kissed her firmly.  
  
"Et je t'aime aussi."


	4. Author's Note

Hello dear readers!

First off, I want to thank everyone who's left kudos and comments since I started this series. I haven't been able to answer or pop on that often due to real life commitments getting in the way, but I read every single comment and appreciate every single kudo you give me. It really means a lot. I'm hoping that once my living situation stabilizes that I'll be more active in the comments and active writingwise. I had two more drabbles to be posted here, but unfortunately, the anon comm I wrote these in was deleted and I wasn't able to retrieve them in time before the purge. 

However, I recently finished drafting an outline for a longfic for Cassandra and Vivienne that promises to be at least sixteen chapters long, but is currently around a tentative number of eighteen. So never fear! I have a lot planned for these two and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. It should be its own series, so keep an eye out for 'Lark of My Heart' when it goes up. If I do write any more drabbles in the interim for these two, you'll find them here, and I might even post missing scenes in here from the longfic itself. 

Thank you again for your time and your patience. It's always appreciated and I hope life treats you well.


End file.
